The invention relates to battery bootser cables and more specifically a system for storing them when they are not in use.
Presently battery booster cables are packaged and sold in a coiled shape in which they have been wound. A person buying such a battery booster cable will normally store it in the trunk of his vehicle or in his garage wound in a coiled configuration. Initially the cables are coiled into a compact package, but after opening the package for use the coiled cables are rarely recoiled into the original compact size. The cables can never be retained in a neat compact shape with out using a device to retain them. There is presently no known method of mounting a coiled battery booster cable in trunk of an automobile.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel battery booster cable storage system that allows the two battery booster cables to be folded back and forth upon themselves into a predetermined shape that is substantially linear and to also be retained in this configuration.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel battery booster cable storage system that allows the folded battery booster cables to be more easily stored in the trunk of an automobile when not in use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel battery booster cable storage system that can be utilized with a battery booster cable support member that can be installed in the trunk of an automobile.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel battery booster cable storage system that is economical to manufacture and market.